Mystery is magic
by Pinto-mint
Summary: After the girls recent big exhausting adventure a certain little farm filly comes back with a special surprise for each of them. now all hell will break loose unless they can figure out whats going.
1. Chapter 1

Mystery is magic

Chapter one: To Give all you've got!

(Warning this story contains graphic scenes VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)

Out from the Everfree forest one late afternoon, walk out 7 tired ponies, covered in dirt and grime. It had been an absolutely long day and as they stumbled

there way out of the forest they all dropped to the ground dead tired on the outskirts on Ponyville. "Now y'all wanna tell use why in tar-nations ,Applebloom did you ever even consider running on through there!" An angry glare emitted not only from Applejack but from the other 5, containing a messy maned Rarity, sweaty Twilight, a shivering Fluttershy, a plum tired Pinkie pie and even more exhausted rainbow dash. "I-i umm...I'm sorry big sis. And I'm sorry guys." whimpered a defeated Applebloom. "with the farm's buisness goin as slow as it's been i thought i could help Big mac and ya'll buck apple trees. But i could'nt even do that right!" Applebloom lower her head in shame. Everyponies angry glares soon turned to that of empathy. "And sense i couldn't buck apples like the rest or ya'll i figured apples weren't ever gunna be my special talent. That i didn't belong in the apple family...so i ran away..." Applejack stood infront of the tearful little filly. "Aww shukes Sugar cube. i can't stay mad at you. trust me when i say it took me a long time to realize my special talent and i bet cha it wont be long for you now" She smiled. "Even if apples are not your special talent, doesn't mean you cant be with your family Applebloom." said Twilight. "Yeah! it dosent matter if you can't buck apples now!"Spoke a newly enthusiastic Rainbowdash. " It takes i little seed to plant a big apple tree" said Fluttershy softly. "Thanks you guys!" Sniffled Applebloom. "S-so you ain't sore at me for runnin away?" She sniffled again. "Of coarse not sugar cube." Applebloom let out i sigh of relief. "But Granny smith and Big mac on the other hand wont be to happy when you get back." Applebloom's face dropped in fear of the back breaking labor installed for her the next morning.

The girls soon started on there way back home eager to rest from today's hectic adventure. Rarity was especially ecstatic to get herself into the tub for a nice long scrub with bath beads and luxurious soaps, When an little yellow filly came running up besides her. "Rarity! hey!" Rarity stopped to see Applebloom reaching in her bag to pull out an ugly lump of a rock. "five minutes' echoed Applejack waiting up the road. "hear Rarity i want you to have this,i found it in the forest when ya'll found me in the grave yard, i know how you like minerals and such, so here." She handed to lump to Rarity."please accept this as a token of my apology."

"Oh umm..Thank you darling it's... wonderful." she forced a smile. " Applebloom then gave a big smile back and ran to catch up to her big sis. Rarity wanted to correct her terminology but she was far too tired.

Back at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity had just finished enjoying a long luxurious soak and was now in her favorite purple silk pajamas complete with curlers set in place. she had neatly unfolded the corner of her blankets and was ready to snuggle in when she noticed Applebloom's gift laying there on her night stand. She couldn't help but turn her nose away in disgust at its flaky brown texture that completely clashed with her room. But she knew throwing it out would only make her feel bad. "I mean,she was apologetic for the whole ordeal after all." She thought. "maybe i could use this in...oh my?" She struggled to think of a use for it. "Oh!" huffed Rarity. This was work for tomorrow. Levitating it with her magic she went to put it away when a clump of it fell to the floor causing Rarity to slip. "Oh of all the rotten th-!" Rarity's sleepy eyes grew wide at the sight of a dark sapphire gem that shown through the missing clump. The gem seemed to glimmer and shine all on its own. An idea then grew in her head. an idea that would change everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one part 2: To give all you've got!

Several days have passed sense there daring adventure into the Everfree forest and a certain pink party pony couldn't be happier. Today was sunny, bright and the perfect day to throw a party! Pinkie was extra spectacularly excited about this party. She hasn't seen head or hoof of the girls sense that day and it was decided by her that it was time for a get together. The invitations had already been sent and the party was set. All Pinkie did now was jump around waiting for the girls with her party pumped toothless gator pal.

The door opened revealing 4 happy ponies. "Hello Pinkie pie! long time no s-" Twilight was soon on her back being ambushed by a pink blob talking at the speed of light! "Omg! Twighlight its so good to see all of you again espcaly after all that time apart and then after the Everfree forest when we found Applebloom in that shallow grave and the cat thing we chased off to whitch is funny cause i didnt think cats could live in the Everyfree forest with them being all meow and most monster there being all RAWR! accept for the smal-" A hoof was quickly shoved into pinkie's mouth. "It's good to see ya'll to sugar cube" said Applejack.

They all gave a laugh. As anypony would say Pinkie pie could be a bit much, but it was good to see her and her pinkie antics again.

Everyone trotted in taking a long look at all the streamers and balloons. "Alright lets get this party stated" Yelled an ecstatic Rainbowdash. The room was quiet in anticipation.

"Oh, is everything OK?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie gave a confused look then went searching around the room. "Uhhh OK?" said Rainbowdash.

"Hey, where's Rarity? She never misses pinkie's party." said Twilight.

"You don't think she's still tuckered out after that last ordeal?" said Applejack. Pinkie pie lifted Applejack's hat and searched with a "hmmm..." before moving on.

"Nah! she's probable getting all primped up at the spa or something. you know how she loves to be fashionably late." said Rainbowdash.

"Oh, but I've been there all week and haven't seen her. the dirt and dust from that hat in that grave left my mane all filthy so I've been there getting it cleaned." Said Flutter shy.

"Hmm" Thought Twilight. "Maybe we should stop by to see if she's OK."

"Count me in" said Applejack as they began to leave. "Pinkie. stop fooling around. We need to go find Rarity" Twilight turned to her. "Weelll Duuh! what do you think I've been doing this whole time!" said Pinkie.

One short Trot later and the girls stood out front of Carousal Boutique. Twilight proceeded to knock on the door witch in return slow opened on its own. The Squeaking sound it made gave Fluttershy A fright and she bolted behind Rainbowdash.

"Uhh hello?" asked Twilight "Rarity it's us. Are you in there?" her voice echoed into the darkness. Rainbowdash grabbed Fluttershy by the tail and proceded in.

"Hey watch the tail!" "Ohh..sorry..." "What in tar-nations!" "Owie Wowie!" The ponies fumbled trough the dark till somepony finally found the switch. When the lights came on they all Gasped! the Display room Emptied. nothing but broken manikins lay on the floor. The dresses,tailor equipment and even the counters where missing. The girls quickly headed up stairs to Rarity's room. But when they got there an all too happy Pokey pins was walking out with a severed balloon on his horn. "Happy to help any time deary!" said Rarity. The girls walked in seeing Rarity throwing a towel into the hamper. The ground was scattered with broken balloons. Pinkie pie gave a sad salute to the fallen comrades of fun. "Oh girls it's good to see you again!" Chimed Rarity. "Uhhh yeah..who was that leaving your room?" asked twilight. "and why are all your things gone?"

The girls trotted into the room when A loud stretching noise blasted from Fluttershy. All the girls turned to Fluttershy's direction to see her holding the morbidly obese corpse of one Opalescence. "What happened!"She shrieked.

"Oh my little opaly opal was sitting with me when i decided to open up my stash of Canter lot chocolates, i always like to have one after a long day. and she looked at me with those eyes. Oh i couldn't resist! So gave her one. And another...and another...and another...and another..."A grim half smile grew on her face."and suddenly she wont move anymore."

"What the hey is wrong with you!" Shouted Twilight "You're not supposed to give cats chocolates!". Fluttershy was now in tears.

Rarity gave a disjointed look at the ground. Everpony else went to comfort Flutter shy. Rarity shook her head and gave a confused look. "Oh no." She thought. "Its not enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one part 3: To give all you've got!

The girls consoled Fluttershy the best they could other than Rarity who proceeded to walk over to the girls. "Oh girls girls it's alright! Opalescence just needs a little pick me up." her magic levitated the bloat caucus up and over to her supply basket. Needles,thread,and ribbon engulfed her victim in a swirl of magic until. "TAH DAH!" her voice bounced! A gruesome sight now floated in theirs mists, created by crooked magic. Ribbon held together a severed head while the cold gaze of button eyes locked the girls in fear. Fluttershy's eyes rolled back as she fainted. The girls began backing towards the door. "Oh?" a sudden change the expression, now of depression. Blue magic slammed the door behind them. Twilight spoke "R-Rarity whats happen to you? why are you doing this?" Rarity trotted back and forth. "oh girls I'm afraid I've lost my touch. She sighed. "Truth is i haven't been able to create anything grand and fabulous all week and it's..it's! OHH!" She stomped her hoof in frustration. "S-so you've sold all your things? Sugar cube if you needed help with business we could have helped. you never had to resort to this." Braved Apple jack. She walked up and put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "Sold my things? oh my no!" Apple jack gave a look of confusion. "Hoyty Toyty came by for a look around the shop and said he was fascinated by my designs i had laying around the shop so i gave them all to him. Then when ponies stopped by for a touch up they all complimented my boutiques beauty, so generously gave it all to them. after all my element is generosity. She rambled on.

Meanwhile a glimmer of something shiny on Rarity's flank caught Twilight's eye, she crept closer for a good look. Twilight gasped! A giant Sapphire gem had replaced her diamond cutie mark and not only that but it was sticking out of her flesh. She looked back at her friends still curled up in fear at the door back at the gem. With a purple beam of magic she attempted to find out its contents, when BANG! A magic energy shot Twilight and A.j. looked up at her while rubbing her sore head. Rarity's face and mane morphed inwards only to pop out on opposite ends of her head. All the girls mouths dropped and Pinkie fell over unconscious. Rarity was now facing Twilight who was behind her while her body remind towards the others, and oh what a fierce expression that stung her face. Everypony was speechless. Rarity stood there snorting was rage. Twilight made an attempt for the door. "NO!" Rarity shouted! And her magic grabbed Twilight by her head and rammed her into the others. A loud smack was all she could remember before the light forced consciousness to her eyes.

"Oh...eh"

She blinked. The groans of several others filled the air. Twilight attempted to reach for her aching head but found she couldn't around she saw there where still in Rarity's room. Rainbow dash was wide awake now panicking at her lack of movement. She looked over at Twilight and gave out scream. Twilight jumped but again found it a failure. Her skin was on fire. "Rainbow dash! Rainbow dash!" she called trying to calm her panicked friend. "Ehhh! Why am i! Whats! Ah! it hurts!" Rainbow dash stuttered. "Rainbow!" She called again. "Calm down. we need to figure out whats going on. Girls are you ok?" She called. The groans and whimpers from A.J. and Fluttershy answered. "GIRLS! your awake!" an ecstatic Rarity pounced into view. "Oh I'm so glad! Ahem. now lets get started on your very special gowns!" The girls just stared not knowing how to respond. "I know i know! I've done it all before, for the Gala and wot not. But this time!" She grinned. "Tray magnifice! "Wh-why cant we move!" Apple Jack groaned. "OH that's right! how silly of me you all cant see the progress from the floor." Magic lifted the bunch up. It seemed they just stood there floating when Rarity rolled out her Pony sized mirror. They gasped! they where now suspended by two lines of clothing wire...there skin had been sown into a roll of fabric.


End file.
